


Back to Nature

by Cristyonendun



Category: Station 19, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristyonendun/pseuds/Cristyonendun
Summary: This story was inspired by a prompt from madnephelite. The gang goes camping and a tent malfunction forces Vic to share a tent with Lucas for the night





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first, and probably last time, writing like this. Actually that's not true, I wrote from prompts all the time when I took creative writing in my freshman year of college (several years ago). This is longer than I wanted it to be because I knew how I wanted it to end, so I had to develop a story around my ending. I realized, through this process, that my passion is definitely more towards reading than writing fiction. I hope you like it!

Other than a small apartment fire, and a cat who was stuck in a tree (talk about perpetuating a stereotype), it was a pretty uneventful week and Vic was anxious to get the weekend started. The team had made a plan, weeks ago, to go camping together. Well not the entire team, Miller, Gibson, and Warren opted out. Actually Dr. Bailey opted out for Warren when he expressed his desire to ‘get back to nature.’ Vic chuckles a little remembering, “back to na…, Ben Warren what in the hell are you talking about? “You” did not come from nature, you came from your mamas va jay-jay. If you think that we’re going to spend our weekend off sleeping on the cold ground and peeing in the woods, you got another thing coming.” She started to walk away but turned back pointing her finger around the table. “Another thing, when all you nature nuts catch pneumonia and get poison ivy up your asses, PLEASE…don’t come to my hospital, get back to nature, you must be out of your damned mind,” she muttered as she walked away.  
Vic had to admit she kind of agreed with Bailey, camping wasn’t exactly her thing. But hey, she was good with anywhere that wasn’t in the vicinity of Oscar the Grouch (aka Captain Robert Sullivan). Since Grant was coming with Travis, we all decided to bring dates. Maya was bringing this woman she’d been dating for about three weeks. Andy invited Ryan (go team Ryan!), and I invited ‘man blanket 23’ (I really need to find out his real name).  
Xx  
They parked their cars and gathered some of their equipment, deciding to make the return trip for the rest of the supplies once they found a good spot to set up camp. The couples walked ahead of Vic who was now flying solo since man blanket cancelled on her at the last minute. Dislocated his shoulder trying to swing on a basketball rim with one hand after dunking on his six year old nephew, and got his fingers caught in the net on the way down. He’s super cute, but a real dumb ass. “Great, I’m the seventh wheel,” she says as she trudges along behind them.  
They’d finally found the perfect spot, one with more than enough room for all their tents. “Damn,” Travis spotted a tent a little bit away, and it looked big enough to, more than comfortably, fit two people. They might have planned this as some sort of romantic getaway. “Well I guess they beat us to the punch, let’s see if we can find another spot,” he said dejectedly.  
“Wait…what, no!” Vic said, dumping her gear on the ground. “We’ve been walking for hours (actually it was just 20 minutes, but whatever). “ This spot is perfect.”  
“I don’t know Vic, they may want some privacy,” Andy said  
“Look, it’s just one little tent off in the distance. We can set up our tents closer together and they can still have some privacy to do… you know… each other.” When they still looked uncertain, Vic added, “Ok, well, my arms are tired from lugging all this stuff. You guys can leave if you want to, but I’m staying.”   
Grant drops the equipment he was carrying. “What?!” he says to Travis who is glaring at him, “she’s right, that tent is waaay over there and well, my arms are tired too!” Vic runs over and kisses Grant on the cheek with a smack. Looking at Travis she says, “I see that Grant is the sensible on in this relationship.”  
Xx  
“19, hey,” Vic was dragging her tent to her desired spot when she heard the greeting called from behind her. She turned to see Chief Ripley emerging from the woods. “Chief,” they all chorused, walking to greet him.  
“Is that your tent over there Chief?” Maya asked  
“Yes, I decided to pitch the tent first then go back for the rest of the supplies,” he said holding up the two bags of groceries in his hands.  
“Are you alone, I mean…I’m just asking because your tent looks like a lot for just you…and if you wanted to be alone with, you know, your friend…we could…”  
“Montgomery, it’s ok. I am alone and, yes, I would love the company, so please stay. As for the tent, I took Eva camping once. She didn’t like it, but I didn’t see any reason to get rid of perfectly good tent. Besides, I like the space.  
Xx  
Vic flopped to the ground in exasperation. She’d been trying to assemble her “easy to assemble” tent for over an hour now. “Easy to assemble my ass,” she pouts.  
“Hughes.” She didn’t hear him come up behind her, and she visibly jumped when he called her name.  
“Sorry Hughes, I didn’t mean to startle you, I just came over to see if you needed some help with that,” he nodded toward her tent.  
“You watched me for over an hour and you just realized that I needed help,” she said looking at him incredulously.  
“So that’s a no then,” he said and turned to walk away  
“No!” She shouted. “I mean, yes Chief, I would love some help… if you don’t mind.”  
“I wouldn’t mind at all, Hughes, happy to help.” He said smiling down at her.  
Xx  
It turns out that, easy to assemble, is just that when you know what you’re doing. He instructed and she followed, finding it easy to yield to his obvious expertise. They get the tent up quickly and he helps them carry the rest of their supplies. Maya suggested a hike to walk off lunch, and everyone else was game, but Vic said she wasn’t in the mood for it. Ripley wanted to go, but he had no desire to be the odd man out, so he opted to stay at camp with Vic.  
After cleaning up from lunch, they decided to play scrabble. Vic was surprised to find that she was actually having a good time with Ripley. He was a great conversationalist, sharing stories about his early days with the SFD. He told corny jokes, bawdy jokes, and some that were just plain awful. He was also very competitive, she realized. The game was almost finished and she was winning. He needed this triple word score to just barely edge her out. She wasn’t worried though, there were no more vowels left in play and “x” was the first letter. Suck it Chief!  
“XYST (zist), I win,” pumping his fists in victory  
“Yea, sorry Chief, but I’m going to have to throw the challenge flag, that’s not a word.  
“Yes it is.”  
“Use it in a sentence”  
“While in Greece, my wife and I walked through the xyst.” She still didn’t believe him, so she takes out her phone to look it up.  
“Damn”  
“Told you,” he said snatching the phone from her hands  
“Hey, give that back”  
“Make me.” She grabs for the phone, but he was too quick, pulling it back and holding it above his head.  
“That’s real mature Chief,” she said, hands on her hips glaring at him. He sticks his tongue at her and then starts jogging around waving her phone at her as she chases after him.  
Xx  
Lying awake in her tent, Vic’s couldn’t help thinking how great today turned out to be. She should be mad at ‘man blanket,’ because she was sleeping in this cold tent alone. To be honest, though, she’s glad things turned out the way they did. Ripley really surprised her. She’d always seen him as this straight laced, strict, by the book, stuffed shirt bureaucrat. She couldn’t say that she’d actually hated him, at least not in the way she hated Sullivan, but she couldn’t say that she liked him either. Today, however, she saw a different side of him. He was fun and funny. He was playful, and she had a hard time not staring at his ass as he bent down to secure her tent.   
His eyes were very blue. She’d never noticed them before. Well she noticed them, but she didn’t really “notice” them until today. He was also pretty damned gorgeous, especially when he laughed. With a smile tilting the corners of her mouth, she recalled his hearty laughter as she chased after him. She’d never particularly cared for men with facial hair, but on him it worked, and her body tingles at the thought of those big strong hands of his roaming all over her body. Damn it Vic, get a hold of yourself, he’s the Chief! A very hot, very sexy chief, with gorgeous blue eyes, and a nice ass, and a body that’s making her mouth water just thinking about it.   
She blinks, coming to herself, great now I’m wet…wait, why am I wet? Water had saturated the bottom of the tent and was seeping into her sleeping bag. “Great,” she muttered pulling at the zipper on her sleeping bag, but it was stuck. She pulled again harder…nothing. “Shit, shit, shit… FUCK! Come on damn it open, she pleaded with the zipper as she began trying in earnest to free herself from her bag, but it still wouldn’t budge. She thought to scream for help, but even if the storm outside didn’t sound so violent she was far enough away from everyone that they wouldn’t hear her anyway.   
She rolled onto her stomach and inched her way to the opening, which in retrospect wasn’t a good idea since she couldn’t ‘fucking open flap.’ Now she was completely wet and cold. She rolled back onto her back, staring up at the top of the tent, “note to self…never buy discount camping equipment.”  
xx  
Lucas was worried about her out there by herself. She decided to move her tent closer to him so that the others could have more privacy and, in her words, “I don’t want to hear them doing it.” With the others paired off it was natural for him and Hughes to stick together, and he had to admit, he didn’t exactly hate it. She was a delight to be around. She was funny, smart, and sometimes downright snarky. She was also very beautiful, especially when she was frowning up at him. He discovered that he really liked making her mad.   
When the rain started and everyone decided to call it a night, he was more than a little dejected. He walked her to her tent and tried really hard not to stare at her ass as she crawled inside, before heading to his own tent. It had been raining heavily for an hour, but now the wind is really picking up and there’s thunder and lightning. He should go check on her, maybe invite her to wait out the storm in his tent, since there’s more than enough space for the two of them. Maybe they could play another game of scrabble, he smiled at that thought. He grabbed his rain slicker before he could talk himself out of it, bundled up, and walk out into the storm.  
“Hughes,” he shouted outside her tent, but he got no answer. “Hughes,” he shouted a little louder, still no answer. Maybe she’s asleep. He really shouldn’t disturb her, he thought. He turned to walk away when he heard her muffled reply. She is awake, he thought with a grin on his face. He unzipped the opening and tried to crawl inside, but he stumbled over “her.” “What the…Hughes, what are you doing over here?”  
Xx  
He’d had to cut her out of her sleeping bag and now, in his tent, he was frantically stripping off her wet clothes. Damn, her body is ice cold, he thought. Her teeth were chattering as she shivered uncontrollably, He grabbed a towel from his bag and began to dry her vigorously. She hissed a little at the pain. “Sorry Hughes, but you know that I have to stimulate blood flow.” She nodded her consent and he continued to dry her, massaging as he went.   
Vic was dressed in a pair of his long underwear and thick socks with a towel wrapped, turban style, around her head, lying in his sleeping bag. She was still shivering, but not as much as before. He wasn’t worried about hypothermia, but he did need to get her warm. Without thinking about it too much, Lucas lies down and wraps himself around her shivering body so that she could absorb his warmth. Lucas zipped the bag as much as he could. He wanted to make sure that she was at least covered. His arms were like bands as he pressed her against his chest and abdomen, entwining his legs with hers.   
He held her that way until her shivers subsided and she’d fallen asleep. He loosened his grip, not having to hold her so tight now. Actually, he shouldn’t be holding her at all. He should have gotten Herrera or Bishop to take care of her. That’s what he should have done, but he didn’t. For reason’s he couldn’t name, he wanted to take care of her. Besides, it felt damn good holding her in his arms.  
Xx  
Vic woke the next morning and Ripley was nowhere in sight. That was good, because she didn’t think that she’d be able to look him in those gorgeous blues right now. The ‘Chief’ had seen her naked. In fact, he’d touched her naked body. Granted the circumstances were in no way romantic, but she was still a little embarrassed. She spotted her pack in the corner of the tent, smiling at his thoughtfulness. She found a sweater and some jeans that were still dry and pulled them on. She was tying her boots when he came back.  
“Morning Hughes, feeling better,” he said not quite looking at her.  
“Yes sir, thank you…sir, do you mind if I ask…not that I’m complaining or anything…”  
“The storm was pretty bad and you were out there by yourself and, well,” he looked at her then, “I was worried about you.”  
She didn’t think about it, she just moved across the tent and hugged him tight. They were both on their knees, their bodies pressing close. “Thanks for thinking about me Chief, you probably saved my life,” she whispered as she pulled back a little, pressing a soft kiss on his lips.   
It was a quick dry kiss, but she felt a jolt of sensation that travelled all the way down to her toes. She pulled back staring into his eyes, hand resting lightly on his chest. She brings her hand up to cradle his face and leaned forward to kiss him again, this time his mouth opens to receive her tongue. She kissed him several times, returning again and again to taste him. When she drew his tongue into her mouth and sucked on it, he moaned his pleasure into her mouth before pushing her away from him. His hands were gripping her shoulders, his face was hard with passion, and his breathing was labored. “Damn Hughes,” he said just staring at her, the hands on her shoulders tightening enough to cause her to wince a little. He was breathing harder now, indecision written on his face. He had to get control of the situation, he was her boss. She licked her lips self consciously and that was all it took to break him.  
He pulled her towards him and this time “he” kissed “her.” His lips were hard and demanding sending his tongue deep into her mouth. He lowered her on to the floor and went with her without breaking the kiss. She opened her legs and he settled himself into the cradle of her thighs. His had slid down to cup her breast through her sweater, kneading it while he rubbed her nipple with his thumb. Vic arched into his touch, moaning with pleasure.  
His shifted a little, sliding his hand down her stomach, into the waistband of her jeans, and covering her with his hand. His slid two fingers inside her and her muscles clench around them, eager for more. She whimpered a little when he removed his hand, but then he was gripping her ass. He lifted her up as he ground down on her, hard, moving her hips in a circular motion. The pleasure was so exquisite, that her hands tighten in his hair grabbing handfuls and pulling as she tore her mouth from his. “God yes, please…I can’t.” He couldn’t either. Reversing the position of their legs, his on the outside of hers now, his hands went to the fastening of her jeans, pulling down the zipper, and working them past her hips.  
“Vic!” Travis shouted, followed by Maya and Andy.   
“Shit!” they said in tandem, as they sprang apart. Ripley rolled to a sitting position with his knees raised and his head resting between them. His hands shook as he ran them across his face and through his hair. His chest was heaving with the effort of trying to gain control over his body.  
“Vegas” Vic said, after she restored her clothing. His head snapped up clearly not understanding what she was saying, “what was that?”  
“I said Vegas, as in this tent, she waved her arm around, “is Vegas.” His mouth gaped open and his brows were furrowed in confusion, “come again?”  
She rolled her eyes, clearly irritated with him at this moment. The shouts sounded close now, so she didn’t have time for this. “Look Chief,” she said pointing a finger down at him, “what happened in this tent, stays in this tent, got it!” With that, she left to join her friends.  
Ripley just sat there stunned. “Unbelievable,” he muttered to himself, “she just yelled at me, AGAIN!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So most of my patients stood me up today because of crappy weather. I didn't have enough to keep me occupied for 12 hours, so I decided to add to this story. This will definitely not be as long as the first story. There's just one more chapter after this, just to give it an ending, well as much of an ending as I can. Hope you like it.

He saw her leaning against the wall outside her room. She was dressed in regular clothes, which was understandable since she was being discharged. The new guy from '88,' Hammond, was leaning into her (he stood so close to her that Lucas thought that he could pass for a second skin). He’d whispered something in her ear and she threw her head back and laughed, her eyes were gazing warmly at him. Lucas’ hands unconsciously flexed at his sides as he watched the scene before him.  
She caressed his cheek, (Lucas’ jaw tightened), and let her hand slide down his arm (as he walked away) before turning back toward her room. That’s when she saw Lucas standing there. Her smile faded immediately and those warm eyes suddenly turned ice cold as she turned away from him and entered her room, closing the door behind her. She looked pissed, Lucas thought.  
Lucas hadn’t seen her since they had to cut their camping trip short due to an emergency at work. He didn’t consider himself a very religious man, but he thanked God that he didn’t have to risk being alone with her again. It was no problem that morning because they did everything as a group, but he knew that the time would eventually come when they would be alone and he didn’t trust himself not to finish what they started earlier that day.  
It’s been four weeks since that day, and he’s managed to avoid seeing her. He didn’t just “drop by” to check in on ‘19’ like he used to. In fact, whenever visits to ‘19’ were necessary, he sent Frankel in his stead. There were times when he was called to a scene and he had to see her, but he’d managed kept things strictly professional, not allowing her a moment alone with him. When the situation was under control, he quickly turned things over to Frankel or Sullivan.  
He wasn’t avoiding her because he didn’t want to talk about what happened that day. Well, he didn’t want to talk about it, but not because he felt guilt over it. It would have been easier for him if he’d felt even a little guilt, or shame, or remorse over what happened. He could have just apologized to her and assured her that it wouldn’t happen again. That was Lucas’ problem, he knew that it shouldn’t happen, but there was no guarantee that (when he saw her alone again) it wouldn’t happen. No, it was better to just stay away from her, as much as possible, until he could get over this obsession he has for her.  
He’d just gotten home from a mandatory meeting in D.C. when he got a call from Sullivan. Hughes had fallen through the floor into another apartment. Luckily she’d landed on a mattress, but the impact was enough to bruise a couple of her ribs. She was admitted to Grey Sloan last night for observation, but was due to get out this afternoon. He hung up with Sullivan, grabbed his coat and headed out the door. He knew that she was ok, but he just had to see her for himself.  
Seeing that look on her face he thought, “maybe this wasn’t a good idea after all,” but taking a deep breath, he moved toward her room anyway. He knocked but she didn’t answer. He knocked again, harder, nothing. Yeah…she was definitely pissed. Taking another deep breath, he turned the handle and entered her room. She was standing by the window looking out onto the street.  
“Good morning Hughes, how are you feeling?” He said, but she didn’t respond, she didn’t even turn around to acknowledge that he was in the room.  
“Sullivan called and told me what happened,” still no response. “I talked to Dr. Hunt, he said that you should be good as new in a week, but I told Sullivan to give you an extra week just in case you need it.”  
He stood there watching her back for a long time and when it was apparent that she wasn’t going to do it on her own he said, “Victoria, could you please look at me,” his voice soft, imploring her to comply. She visibly stiffened hearing him call her by her first name as she turned to face him.  
“What are you doing here Chief? She said, crossing her arms over her chest in obvious anger. Frankel was already here to check on me, so you didn’t have to come.”  
“I wanted to see for myself that you were ok.” He said stepping toward her.  
She took an automatic step back, huffing out a small laugh “Why?”  
“Excuse me”  
“I’m sorry, I was very-“  
“Busy, I know” she said cutting him off. “Frankel made it a point to let us know just how “busy” you were whenever she came to the station instead of you.” She said turning back to the window.  
“I’m not just the Chief of ‘19,’ I can’t spend all of my time there. I have other responsibilities.” He lied.  
“True,” she said whirling on him, eyes blazing, “it’s just funny though… it wasn’t an issue before I spent that night in your tent.”  
Now it was his eyes that turned cold, “this isn’t the appropriate place to have this conversation Hughes.”  
“I’m sorry Chief, shall I call your office and make an appointment.”  
Rolling his eyes, becoming a little frustrated himself, “I was going to call you, but”  
“You’re a liar!” she said cutting him off. She was shouting now, so she lowered her voice. “You were never going to call me. If I hadn’t gotten hurt, I doubt that I would even be seeing you right now. So yes, you’re a liar, and a fucking coward.” Taking a deep breath she said, “As you can see I’m fine, and you obviously don’t want to talk about what happened, so you can go, you and I are done”  
His eyes widened as he heard his words being thrown back at him. “Victoria”  
“Don’t call me that, you don’t have the right to call me that!” She was breathing hard now, dangerously close to tears  
“Hughes I” he started towards her  
“Get the hell out of my room Chief!”  
“Damn it Hughes,” he said running an agitated hand through his hair, pacing back and forth. “What do you want me to say? You want me to say that it shouldn’t have happened? You want me to say that it was a mistake and that I’m sorry.” He turned then looking at her, his voice softening. “Do you want me to tell you that no matter how I’ve tried, I can’t get the image of you, naked, out of my mind? How I can’t forget how you tasted, or how good it felt holding you in my arms.” He stepped close reaching out his hand, but letting it drop to his side as if he were afraid to touch her. “Do you want me to tell you how much I wanted you then, how much I still want you?  
She took a step closer to him “Chi,”  
He interrupted her this time, “I could tell you all those things Hughes, but it wouldn’t matter because I’m your boss.  
Travis burst in the room rolling in a wheelchair. “Vic your chariot awaits…Oh hi Chief,” he said noticing Ripley.  
“Montgomery,” he said awkwardly  
“Yea Vic… umm parking is super expensive here, so Deluca said that he’d watch my car while I ran up to get you, so you ready?” He said oblivious to the tension in the room.  
“Can you take my bag down I’ll be there in a minute”  
“But I’m supposed to take you out by wheelchair, hospital policy,” he said giving her a big toothy grin  
“Don’t be an ass Travis…sorry Chief”  
“If you’re going to use that kind of language I’m leaving. I’ll just tell them that the patient is being non-compliant,” he said with a mock frown on his face. “Sir,” nodding his head at Ripley, “Montgomery,” Ripley replied returning his nod. “Vic, you got five minutes.”  
When the door closed behind Travis, Vic turned and walked to stand in front of Lucas, placing a hand on his chest.  
“Don’t say that it wouldn’t matter because it does. If it didn’t matter, you wouldn’t have been avoiding me all this time,” she paused looking down at her feet before looking up again, “and it wouldn’t have hurt me so much that you were.” She linked her hands behind his head, leaned up on her toes pressing her body against his and kissed him, putting everything she had into that kiss. When she pulled back they were both breathless. She touched his cheek with her hand, gazing into his eyes. “Don’t ever stay away from me like that again.” She said then she turned and walked out the door.


	3. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic and Ripley celebrate Valentine's Day together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real plot, just thought that this would be how Vicley would celebrate their first Valentine's Day. Hope you enjoy. This has been interesting, but I will definitely leave the writing to you guys.

Lucas let the hot water blast the top of his head and run down his body. He hissed a little as the water stung the area of his back where Victoria had left her marks on him. He shook his head, laughing a little, “she is a wildcat in bed” he muttered to himself with a great deal of satisfaction in his voice. He remembered that kiss that she gave that day in the hospital, telling him not to stay away from her again, as if he could after that.   
They had been dating each other for a few months now. They couldn’t exactly say that things were casual between them anymore, but neither one was ready to put a stronger label than that on their relationship just yet, but it’s Valentine’s day and they wanted to celebrate it together. Instead of sitting in a crowded restaurant, they decided to have dinner (and dessert) at his place.   
She suggested a game of strip poker after dinner. Now she was lying on top of Lucas in her t-shirt and undies, while he was still fully clothed. She opened her legs to straddle him as he smoothed his hands down her ass. “Well that was more fun in my head” she said glaring down at him.   
“I don’t know…I’m having fun, you’re just a sore loser” he said leaning up to take her mouth in a hard kiss as she moved against him. They’d been lying like this for ten minutes, teasing each other, but Vic was ready for more. She grabbed the hem of her t-shirt pulling it off. His mouth slid across her breast, taking the nipple into his mouth and sucking hard. She tunneled her fingers in his hair, holding him to her as she rocked against him again and again. Still gripping her ass, he pushed up against her as she rocked down on him riding him hard. She cried out, her fingers gripping his hair pulling hard. “Ouch, those are attached to my scalp, you know.”  
“Sorry” she said when her breath returned, “I got carried away.”  
“I noticed,” he said lifting her up and walking toward the bedroom.  
He helped her remove that scrap of lace that barely qualified as underwear and with a hand on her chest, gently pushed her onto the bed. She licked her lips watching in appreciation as he removed his clothes. He really did have a beautiful body.  
She thought that he was going to crawl on top of her, but he flipped her over onto her stomach and placed a pillow under her belly. He positioned her on her knees and entered her from behind. “Who knew that nerds could be so dirty in bed,” she said laughing. He pushed against her neck pressing her down onto the bed and thrust again hard.   
His pace was slow at first, but he gradually picked up speed until he was thrusting into her hard and fast. Then he pulled out, flipping her back onto her back, bracing himself on his elbows. She wrapped her legs around him and held on tight as he began to thrust again. He was riding her hard and she braced her heels on the bed lifting up to me him. He put his hand between their bodies and opened her, grinding down hard on her clit. She cried out in pleasure, nails digging into his back, hips bucking against his. He continued grinding against her until she came in a blinding orgasm and he followed right behind her.  
“Like I said,” she said still breathing hard, “dirty.”  
“Penny for your thoughts” Vic said, climbing in the shower behind him, sliding her arms to his chest and pulling him back towards her.  
He’d been so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t even hear the bathroom door open. “I was just thinking about last night”  
“Mmmm” she hummed, “me too.” Why don’t we see how dirty we can get in the shower,” she said, sliding her hand down to hold him in a tight fist.  
He really didn’t have time for this he had a meeting across town in exactly one hour, but she had some very talented hands. He turned around, lifted her against the tiles and whispered, “happy to.”


End file.
